grimadventuresfandomcom-20200223-history
Nursery Crimes
Nursery Crimes is the 10th episode from season 3 of The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. Billy can't get to sleep and asks Grim and Mandy to tell him a story. Mandy's story is so basic, while Grim's story envolves you getting into the story... literally! Plot It's the middle of the night, and Billy, awake and hyperactive, calls Mandy to tell her that he has just eaten 19 Atomic Frenzy Cakes. He exclaims to Mandy that he can't sleep, so Mandy and Grim have to come over to his house and tell him a story. Mandy's story was about the famous English nursery rhyme, Humpty Dumpty (resembling Billy) who was sitting on a wall high up in the sky. A storm resembling Mandy arrives and (deliberately) strikes Humpty with lightning, burning him and also causing him to fall off the wall. He fell for many days. When he finally hits ground, he shatters with his contents spewing everywhere. And all the king's horses and all the king's men, and all the starving villagers happily ate eggs for breakfast, lunch and dinner again and again. All that's left of Humpty was his hat and lollipop that he failed to finish. Billy's story was about a large wizard with mouldy teeth and his pet dog, Benjamin. The wizard wanted to kill the villagers but had a second thought. He turned the lake into gold that made everyone rich, and made balloon models. With the gold, the villagers were able to buy bigger houses, and had flatscreens with surround sound from the future, and the wizard was able to buy new teeth and remove his pet's vocal chords and everybody lived happily ever after. Grim's story was about a boy called Hansel (Billy) and a girl called Gretel (Mandy). They get transported into the book and are warned to stick with the story, until Billy wanders off and meets Pinocchio, a wooden puppet who wants to become a real boy and the only way to do that, is to cook a real boy and eat his flesh. Billy tries to run, but the puppet cooks him. Meanwhile, Mandy is wandering around, asking different traditional characters (e.g. Witch (Snow White), Wolf (Red Riding Hood), Witch/Old Woman (Hansel and Gretel) etc.) until she finds Billy getting roasted and attacks Pinocchio. They leave Pinocchio (who is now a chair) at the Witch/Old Woman's house, who immediately sits on the chair, but breaks it due her weight. Mandy is ready to go home now and Billy is finally asleep. Mandy calls for Grim, who is shocked to hear snoring for her response as Grim had fallen asleep. The episode ends as Mandy darkly says that they will all pay, as it echoes. Credits * 'Story by: '''Brett Varon * '''Storyboard by: '''Brett Varon * '''Art direction: '''Rae McCarson * '''Directed by: '''Brian Sheesley Transcript Nursery Crimes/Transcript Trivia *While Mandy was searching for Billy around in the book, we catch glimpses of many beloved children's classics, like the wolf from ''Little Red Riding Hood, the wicked stepmother from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, dressed up as a witch, The Evil Witch from Hansel and Gretel, and finally Pinocchio. *This is Pinocchio's first appearance. *One of Mandy's costumes is a reference to the rhyme "Pretty Little Dutch Girl". * Mandy's story is a parody of Humpty Dumpty. *Billy's story is a modern day fairytale-like story. *This is one of the few episodes that is set at late night/early morning. *The title is a reference to 'Nursery Rhymes'. *When Billy tells his story, the Yellow stripe from the rainbow (Red, Violet, Blue, Green, Yellow) is missing until he says "Happy Nowhere Village." *This episode was on the Ed, Edd & Eddy DVD: Edifying Ed-ventures. Gallery es:Cuentos para no Dormir Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes